


V nouzi poznáš přítele

by Aileeah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Protective John, Touch-Starved, Virgin Sherlock, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Sherlock má problém - a to by nebyl John, aby příteli ochotně (no dobře, tentokrát poněkud méně ochotně) nepodal pomocnou ruku... A od té chvíle dál dál to začne být krapítek komplikované.





	V nouzi poznáš přítele

**Author's Note:**

> Tak tahle povídka mě potrápila tak, že jsem ji stokrát zuřivě odložila, že na to kašlu... Ale nakonec psací morálka zvítězila a geologickou rychlostí jsem ji zdolala. Tak ať se líbí! A nezapomeňte - každý komentář potěší ;o)

„Johne, mám problém!“  
  
A do háje. Jedna normální neděle. Aspoň jedna jediná normální neděle kdyby byla. Copak toho chci v tomhle baráku tolik?

„Johne, haló, mám problém!“

Tak co to bude tentokrát? Nahozená kuchyň explodovanými játry? Kompletně ucpaný odpad sraženou krví s… lepší nevědět s čím? Záchodová mísa zašťouchnutá ve stropě, protože zase zapomněl, že v pokusné směsi měl sodík? Bože, hlavně ne ta mísa, chodit týden až dolů k paní Hudsonové byl vážně opruz. Zvlášť po tom památném kari dýchánku.

„Johne!“

Neochotně zvedám hlavu od rozečteného článku v novinách. Když to udělám dost pomalu, třeba ho to přestane bavit a půjde pryč. Třeba.

„Johne!!!“ dramaticky se postaví přímo nade mě.

Anebo ne. Zhluboka se nadechnu, zvednu hlavu a podívám se mu do očí. „Co je?“

„Tohle,“ prohlásí napjatě. Prsty má očividně všechny, neteče z něj kyselina ani krev, a dokonce mu ani nehoří obočí. Žádnou závadu neshledávám. „Co jako?“ kapituluju nakonec. „Tohle!“ frustrovaně zašermuje rukama směrem ke svým nohám. Nechápavě sjedu pohledem přes jeho očividně nedotčený obličej, normálně vypadající hruď i břicho až dolu k… ježíšikriste.  Přímo před obličejem mám obrovskou bouli. V Sherlockových kalhotách.

Bleskově vrátím oči zase nahoru. To je snad zlej sen, tohleto. Určitě se každou chvíli vzbudím.

„Sherlocku, co to do prdele…“ Zlý sen přešlápne. Vyboulenina se rozvlní. „Mohl bys laskavě udělat krok stranou?“ vyjedu, než mi tou věcí vypíchne oko. Pořád se nebudím. „Sedni si!“

Sherlock sebou praští do protějšího křesla a propaluje mě pohledem. Jen klid, Johne, jen klid. Nic se neděje, jen další typické odpoledne v Baker Street. To zvládneš. Nádech, výdech.

„Co… co to má znamenat?“ jsem pyšný, že jsem se zakoktal jen zlehka. Zlatá záchodová mísa.

„Nechce to přestat!“ prohlásí ukřivděně a propaluje mě pohledem naznačujícím, že je to všechno jen moje vina. „P- prosím?“ „Nechce to opadnout!“ zopakuje zuřivě.

„No tak to… gratuluju,“ vykoktám. „Možná by ses s tím měl odebrat k sobě. A přijít… ehm… později.“

„Ale já jdu právě za tebou!“

Výborně. Prostě skvěle. To je přesně ta věta, kterou od spolubydlícího se stanem na kalhotách chcete slyšet.

„To je… od tebe… ehm… pozorné. Moc hezké to máš. A už bys zase mohl… jít.“ Upřu na něj pohled plný naděje. Ani se nehne.

 „Bolí to,“ nešťastně se ošije.  „Už od rána.“ Cože? „Ale je večer!“

„Vidíš, už se chytáš,“ odfrkne urážlivě. Raději bych se ovšem nechytal.

„A… ehm… klasické metody… nefungují?“ zeptám se nakonec opatrně. „Prosím?“ tázavě do mě zapíchne oči. „No, však víš…“ zagestikuluju rozpačitě. „Nevím.“ „Ale prosím tě, samozřejmě, že víš,“ cítím, jak mi do tváří začíná stoupat krev. „Ne, nevím!“ odsekne umanutě. Začíná být podrážděný. „Říkám snad jasně, že nevím!“

No to jistě. Co to na mě zase zkouší? Má to být nějaký experiment v trapnosti?

Zkoumavě si ho prohlížím a pátrám po sebemenším záchvěvu pobavení nebo jiskřičce smíchu. Pátrám… a nenacházím. Vidím jenom čisté zmatení a trochu strachu.

No to si dělá srandu.

Nemůžu uvěřit, že tuhle konverzaci povedu ze všech lidí na světě právě se Sherlockem Holmesem. Geniálním detektivem Sherlockem Holmesem. Osmatřicetiletým mužem. Osmatřicetiletým!

Nádech, výdech. „Masturbace, Sherlocku. Masturbace.“ hlasitě polknu, „ta nepomohla?“

„To… je trochu… složitější.“ odpoví váhavě.

Bolestně zavřu oči. „Ne, to teda není!“ zavyju. Bože. Mám já tohle zapotřebí ve svým věku? „Je to úplně jednoduchý! Ano, nebo ne?!“

 „Tak v tom případě asi… ne,“ řekne nejistě.

„Jakože po… ehm… orgasmu to ani trochu neopadlo, nebo… se to za chvíli… ehm, vrátilo?“ blábolím, rudý až za ušima. Vzpamatuj se, Watsone! Jsi doktor! Tohle je tvůj denní chleba. V podstatě.

Ticho.

„Nevím.“ Takhle rozpačitého jsem ho nikdy neviděl. „Jak nevím?“ „Nevím, co BY to udělalo…“

Kristova noho, nechce mi doufám říct, že…

„…potom.“ Dokončí a uhne pohledem.

No to mě poser.

„To se mi jako snažíš říct,“ pokouším se nerozeřvat, „že máš erekci od rána, nemůžeš se jí zbavit, a za celou dobu sis to prostě nemohl udělat? A radši s tím jdeš za mnou?“

Tohle za střízliva nepůjde. Vstanu a vyrazím k baru, kde si naliju štědrého panáka a na ex ho do sebe vyklopím. Sklenici doleju a vydám se zpátky ke křeslu.

 „Nemohl.“

Asi mě fakt šlehne. „No, tak to asi budeš muset. Případ vyřešen, já to tady balím!“ zvednu se a i se sklenicí zamířím ke dveřím.

„Vážně nemohl. A pořád nemůžu!“ zoufalství v jeho hlase mě zastaví uprostřed kroku.

„Jak nemůžeš?“ „Co já vím, prostě nemůžu!“ skoro křičí. „Postupoval jsem podle všech dostupných informací dobře, ale k ničemu to nevede. K vůbec ničemu. Nechápu, co na tom všichni máte, je to akorát hrozná otrava!“

„Podle dostupných informací?“ ztěžka polknu. „Proboha, Sherlocku, nechceš mi doufám říct, že sis googloval, jak masturbovat, že ne?“ Probodne mě nasupeným pohledem. „A jak bych to asi jinak zjistil?“ Bože. To ty kontextové reklamy budou teď stát za to.

„Běžná praxe,“ snažím se předstírat, že mluvíme o přípravě čaje, a pro jistotu do sebe vyklopím druhého panáka celého naráz, „je metodou pokus omyl. Nikdo jiný ti nemůže dát návod na vlastní tělo. Musíš na to přijít sám.“

„Očividně nemusím.“

Znovu se vrátím k baru. A tentokrát popadnu celou lahev.

„Tak se zamysli, co je dneska jinak,“ pokusím se myslet konstruktivně a mohutně si u toho přihnu. A kolegiálně naleju i Sherlockovi. „Proč to najednou nefunguje. Může se to stát, třeba když—„ 

„Jak najednou?“ přeruší mě. „No proč zrovna dneska nejsi schopný…“

„Johne,“ pokusí se o povýšený tón, ale hlas ho zrazuje, „vím, že je to těžké pochopit, ale někteří lidé mají zajímavější věci na práci, než si neustále lomcovat s penisem.“

Mám sto chutí odkráčet a prásknout za sebou dveřmi, ať dělá, co umí, génius jeden. Ale zranitelnost, kterou dost špatně maskuje snahou o aroganci, mě zastaví.

„No dobře, chápu, že nejsi zrovna profík,“ ignoruju jeho invektivy, „ale nějaké zkušenosti určitě máš.“

Mlčí. Uhne pohledem. „Sherlocku?“

Nadechne se. „Nemám.“ V ústech mi najednou vyschne. „N-nechceš mi říct, žes nikdy…“ zírám na něho neschopný dokončit větu.

Bledé tváře zrudnou do krvava.

Bože můj.

„A… a s někým jiným?“ srdce mi tluče jako splašené. To není možný. To prostě není možný.

Zavrtí hlavou.

Ježíšikriste.

„A tos nikdy neměl chuť, nebo…?“

„Je to jen transport, Johne,“ hlesne a dlouze upije. „Jen transport.“

„Takže svoje potřeby prostě ignoruješ tak dlouho, až… se stane tohle.“

Mlčí.

„Dobře,“ snažím se držet věcný tón, „masturbace nefunguje. Co porno?“ „Nic.“ Tázavě se na něj podívám a znovu si doleju. Tahle debata mě bude stát játra.

„Detailní záběry na tělesné tekutiny, otvory a pupínky, nerealistické počínání všech zúčastněných a tak očividně falešné projevy vzrušení, že je utrpení se na něco takového koukat,“ vysvětlí nakonec. „To opravdu může někoho vzrušovat?“

Nadechnu se a otevřu pusu, abych mu to vysvětlil. Po pár vteřinách uvažování ji zase raději zavřu. Nakonec se spokojím s lakonickým: „Ano.“  

„Aha.“

Rozpačitě se na sebe díváme. „Sherlocku,“ začnu nakonec. „nevím, jak ti pomoct. A není to sranda. Jestli to nejde přirozeně, budeš muset k doktorovi.“

„Ty jsi doktor.“

„Špatná specializace.“ Sám nemůžu uvěřit tomu, co se chystám navrhnout, ale nedá se nic dělat, lepší řešení není. „Sherlocku… myslím, že je na čase vyrazit na večeři s Irene. Napiš jí, pozvi ji sem. Dneska. Čím dřív, tím líp, já vyrazím do hospody a pak můžu jít rovnou—„

„Ne.“

Tiché, ale rozhodné.

„Jestli ti někdo může pomoci, tak je to ona. Zkušeností má jako půl Británie dohromady, líbíš se jí a očividně se i ona líbí tobě. Třeba tomu ještě nakonec přijdeš na chuť,“ usměju se. Doufám, že ten úsměv vypadá o dost míň falešně, než ve skutečnosti je.

„Ne.“

„Dobře, tak si vezmi taxíka a jeď na pohotovost. Budeš potřebovat dobrého urologa, Mycroft to určitě zařídí. Bude to asi dost nepříjemné, ale budeš v pořádku.“

„Umíš si představit do toho zatáhnout Mycrofta?“ zeptá se Sherlock tónem naznačujícím, že než zásah staršího bratra, to raději kastraci. Mimoděk se uchechtnu. „No jo, máš pravdu. Domluvím ti to na vedlejší klinice, u nás urologa nemáme, ale—„

„Musí to přece nějak jít!“ teď už zoufalství v hlase nijak nezastírá.

No dobře, chápu, že představa tlusté jehly zabodnuté v penisu dokáže jednoho vyděsit. Ale tohle je Sherlock Holmes, sakra, chlap, co po sobě nechává z dlouhé chvíle střílet a co chvíli skončí zazáplatovaný jak stará deka. Proti tomu, čím vším si prošel, není jedno odsátí krve z intimních partií nic zvláštního.

„Pojedu s tebou, jestli chceš. Půjde to, neboj,“ snažím se ho uklidnit.

„Myslím jinak. Doma. Ty s tím máš přece haldu zkušeností, tak mi sakra něco poraď! Něco jinýho než prostitutku nebo operační sál!“

Výborně. Vždycky jsem chtěl mít pověst kabrňáka přes masturbaci.

„No dobře, pokusím se. Ale jestli to nevyřešíme do hodiny nebo dvou, jedeš na tu pohotovost, Sherlocku. Slibuješ?“

Bez nadšení přikývne.

Zhluboka se nadechnu. Tak jo, jdeme na to. „Dobře, tak když ses… ehm… snažil, proč to nešlo? Co nefunguje?“

„A jak to mám vědět? Bez referenčního bodu nemám zdání, kde je odchylka od normy,“ zavrčí frustrovaně. „Jak to děláš ty?“

Čím dál líp. Zvednu sklenici a vyklopím ji do sebe celou najednou.

„No…“ opravdu netuším, jak začít. Popsat masturbaci po mně kupodivu ještě nikdo nechtěl. „Prostě se sám sebe začnu… ehm… dotýkat a myslím při tom na příjemné věci. Vzpomínám na dobrý sex, představuju si dobrý sex, fantazíruju o ženách, které se mi líbí, nebo si pustím porno. Není potřeba kdovíjaký postup, prostě to chce jen stimulující podněty a o zbytek se tělo tak nějak… postará samo. Pokaždý je to trochu jiný. Někdy je nutný to odbýt rychle a efektivně, třeba když se potřebuju uvolnit nebo bleskově zbavit ranní erekce, jindy nespěchám…“ slova mi docházejí.

Nedokážu nezúčastněně mě pozorujícímu Sherlockovi vysvětlit, v čem kouzlo sexu spočívá. Chápu, co nevidí, ale jak mu jenom vysvětlit, jak funguje vzrušení? Jak příjemné je vyvrcholení oddalovat a oddalovat, až je tělo napjaté jako struna, všechny myšlenky vygumované a každá buňka burácí touhou po uvolnění?

Jak vysvětlit, že dobrý orgasmus umí zdevastovat celé tělo, až se člověk ještě dlouhé minuty probírá, jak ho dokáže uvolnit, jak vášeň může zatemnit myšlení tak, že se kvůli ní vraždí i sebevraždí, vznikají nesmrtelné verše a vedou celé země do válek? Jak tohle vysvětlit klinicky zkoumavému pohledu?

Z úvah mě vyruší zacukání v klíně. Očividně jsem se nechal trochu unést. Nádech, výdech. Hemoroidy, abscesy, otevřené zlomeniny. Mysli na zlomeniny, Watsone!

Sherlock mě pohledem doslova propaluje. Poslouchá, srovnává, analyzuje. Bože, ať si nevšimne. Prosím.

„Fyzická část je stejná,“ řekne nakonec zamyšleně, „ale můj mozek není stavěný na jeden úkol. Řeší tisíc věcí najednou, hučí, pracuje, skáče od jednoho k druhému, analyzuje, dedukuje. Nemyslím u toho na sex. Někdy se i snažím, ale nevydrží to dlouho, myšlenky rychle utečou k něčemu zajímavějšímu. Přece nemůžu myslet půl hodiny na to, že pumpuju rukou nahoru a dolu, vždyť bych se nudou zbláznil!“ vyhrkne nešťastně. „A čím víc se snažím soustředit na to, aby to fungovalo, tím to funguje hůř!“

Kupodivu.

„Když to pro tebe je jenom nuda a otrava, kterou je potřeba mít rychle z krku, tak asi nemá smysl čekat nějaký… ehm… pozitivní výsledek,“ pokrčím rameny. „Musíš se trochu uvolnit, naladit, netlačit na pilu,“ vysvětluju, „vypnout hlavu. Cítit.“

Další zacukání v klíně. Do prdele.

„Vypnout hlavu!“ opovržlivě ta slova vyplivne. „Jak mám asi vypnout hlavu? Já vím, že vy ostatní to máte o dost snazší, když ji povětšinou ani nezapínáte, ale pro mě je můj mozek vším. Nikdy ho nevypínám! Nikdy!“

Začíná se ve mně nebezpečně svářet touha ho profackovat s touhou ho obejmout. Profackovat za ty kecy, které si nemůže odpustit ani teď, když je zahnaný do kouta, a obejmout, abych uklidnil strach a úzkost, v kterých se pomalu začíná topit.

Strach a úzkost z vlastního těla, kterému tak zoufale nerozumí, úzkost ze selhání, kterým pro něj je neschopnost mít ho pod kontrolou. Mysl Sherlocka Holmese je obrovským darem… A stejně velkým prokletím.

„Zrovna to myšlení se líp vypíná v páru,“ připustím. „Když je k tomu atmosféra, můžeš vnímat toho druhého, zaměřit se na jeho pocity… Proč je to pro tebe tak absolutně nepřijatelné?“

No dobře. Musím uznat, že zrovna tohle mě z celé té debaty doopravdy zajímá. Už pěkných pár let. Sherlock a sex. Jak to je? A hlavně proč? Whisky hřeje v krvi a dodává mi odvahu zabrousit tam, kam se dosud žádný detektivův podržtaška nevydal.

„Ale no tak, Johne, jako bychom to neprobírali tisíckrát!“ To jsme tedy skutečně neprobírali. „Zajímá mě jen moje práce, nic víc.“

„Áále hovno!“ vyjede ze mě s takovou hlasitostí a razancí, až sebou překvapením trhnu. Zkoprní. „Prosím?“ „Nevím, jestli ti to ještě někdo žere, ale já rozhodně ne. Prdlajs práce, s tou se dá sex v pohodě skloubit. A ještě by ti vyčistil hlavu a zaháněl nudu!“

Dobře, možná je na čase tu flašku odložit. Začínám být nějaký moc upřímný. A k nezastavení.

Sherlock si mě zatím namíchnutě měří. „Nesmysl,“ odsekne. „Ale jo,“ trvám si na svém.

A najednou se mi rozbřeskne. „Ty se normálně bojíš!“ zašermuju k němu sklenicí. „Ty si prostě nedokážeš nikoho pustit k tělu! Jéžíši, no jo, to dává smysl, vždyť ty si k tělu nepustíš ani sám sebe! Ty se nedokážeš vzdát rozumový kontroly ani natolik, aby ses udělal! Sám! Sebeovládání pořád na maximu, chraň pámbu, aby tvůj transport měl v čemkoliv hlasovací právo. Ty si vážně myslíš, že ho rozumem přerazíš, ale to nepůjde, Sherlocku, nikdy to nejde, z toho je vždycky akorát průser…“

Podívám se mu zpříma do očí. Mlčí. Nakonec sklopí oči ke svým spojeným rukám. „Já nevím,“ řekne. Rezignovaně, tiše. „Možná.“ Lokne si.

„Irene je… fascinující,“ připustí. Kdesi u žaludku mi bolestivě zatrne. „Ale přece nemůžu… no… však víš…“ nedokáže to slovo pustit z úst. No to mě poser, on se vážně stydí. Sherlock Holmes se stydí! „…s někým, kdo mi bodne nůž do zad, jakmile se mu to bude hodit.“

Na tom něco je. „Jsou ale i jiný… lidi,“ připomenu.

„To je úplně jedno. Každý tě může…“ odmlčí se. 

 „Sex nikdy není jen sex, Johne,“ řekne nakonec potichu. „Je to nástroj k ovládání. Páka k vydírání. Legální droga, která převezme kontrolu nad tvým mozkem. A to je… nepřijatelné.“ Rozpačitě sklopí oči, vyplašený svou vlastní upřímností. Sherlock Holmes, sociopat.

Zaplaví mě nečekaná vlna něhy. Ach, Sherlocku… Co ti to udělali? Co sis to udělal?

 „A to vážně neexistuje nikdo, komu bys věřil?“ zeptám se jemně. „Někdo jako Molly?“ Molly, která tě shodou okolností miluje a za společnou noc by nejspíš dala ledvinu.

„Kdo by nevěřil Molly,“ zlehka se usměje. „Ale to by asi nešlo.“ Jo, prokletí hodných holek. „Chápu.“

„Takže neexistuje nikdo, o koho bys měl zájem? A s kým by sis to současně uměl představit?“ přeformuluju původní otázku.

Polkne. Viditelně zaváhá, ale vzápětí zavrtí hlavou. A zrudne. Ale to je nejspíš jenom vypitou whisky. I mně je už podezřele větší teplo, než obvykle, a cítím, že i hlavu mám méně jasnou. Sice mám trénink, ale nejsem to tam zvyklý klopit takhle zhurta… Jestli ze mě neudělá alkoholika bydlení na Baker Street, tak už nic.

Z myšlenek na cirhózu jater mě vytrhne Sherlockovo náhlé bolestné zaskučení. Oči má pevně zavřené bolestí a rukou si mne křečí stažený krk. Poněkud nejistým krokem k němu dovrávorám a začnu mu protahovat bolestivě smrštěný sval. Se zaťatými zuby usykává, ale nechá mě, a za chvíli bolest trochu poleví. Vůbec se nedivím, že ho chytla křeč, celý krk má neskutečně ztuhlý, svaly ramenou napjaté jak struny a záda dřevěná.

„Ježíši, Sherlocku,“ hlesnu, když mi pod rukama zdřevění ještě víc, „vždyť ty jsi celý v křeči. To se ani nedivím, že ti… ehm… nic… nejde. Dokud se trochu neuvolníš, tak to asi o moc lepší nebude,“ rozmasírovávám mu ta nejztuhlejší místa. Očividně z toho má smíšené pocity, na jednu stranu cítí, že to pomáhá, na druhou se napětí v jeho ramenou stupňuje s každým dotykem. Nezvyklým. Nevítaným.

„Co kdybych tě pořádně namasíroval?“ navrhnu. „Nejsem sice fyzioterapeut, ale základy si ještě pamatuju. Pomohlo by ti to se uvolnit. A pak se třeba… ehm… zadaří.“

Zaváhá.

Nakonec nejistě a bez nadšení přikývne, přemožen nepohodlím přetížených svalů.

Protože gauč je příliš úzký, beze slova se zvedne a odkráčí do ložnice, kde si zdráhavě sundá košili a položí se na břicho. Postel je samozřejmě nižší než správný masírovací stůl, takže nad ním nemůžu stát. Sednout si na něj, jako jsem to dělával při masážích přítelkyň, ovšem taky nepřipadá v úvahu, tak si k němu nakonec dost nepohodlně kleknu.

Položím mu dlaně na záda a Sherlock sebou vyplašeně cukne. Dám mu chvíli na uklidněnou a pak přejedu podél páteře až nahoru k ramenům. Úvodní dotyk slouží k zahřátí svalů a uvolnění před samotnou masáží, ale na Sherlocka má očividně opačný efekt. Svaly mi pod rukama tuhnou do tvrdých boulí, polekaně sebou cukají a celé tělo se snaží před mými dlaněmi uhýbat. Ruce se mu zatnou do prostěradla a křečovitě se ho drží. Co to proboha vyvádí?

Přejedu až nahoru ke krku, který se okamžitě instinktivně pokusí stáhnout mezi ramena. Když se mu nepodaří zmizet, vzápětí se roztřese spolu s celými zády. Celé tělo se brání. Bojí. V panice se klepe jako osika a je to čím dál horší. Ježíši.

Tak tohle asi nepůjde.

„Sherlocku,“ chytím ho za rameno a pokusím se ho otočit obličejem k sobě, „co se děje?“ Ani se nehne. Přehodím přes něj deku, abych trochu zredukoval tepelné ztráty i pocit zranitelnosti, a posadím se k němu. „Prosím tě, co se děje?“ zopakuju naléhavěji. „Udělal jsem ti něco?“ zavrtí hlavou. „St-stalo se ti někdy něco?“ krk mám bolestivě sevřený. Jestli mu někdo ublížil… Znovu zavrtí hlavou.

Uff.

„Mám odejít?“ Žádná odezva. „Děsíš mě,“ řeknu nakonec bez obalu. „Právě teď mě neskutečně děsíš, protože fakt netuším, co je špatně. Ale Sherlocku, takováhle reakce vážně není úplně normální. Jestli se ti něco stalo, jestli máš za sebou nějaký trauma, tak-“

„Nemám,“ přeruší mě tiše. „Klidně běž, Johne, nedělej si starosti.“

„A jak si je mám do prdele nedělat!“ zařvu dřív, než se stihnu trochu ovládnout. „Sotva jsem na tebe sáhnul a ty jsi vyděšený k smrti! Jako kdybych se tě chystal rozsápat. To není v pořádku, Sherlocku, to je tak moc v nepořádku, jak to jenom jde!“

„Neubližuješ mi,“ snaží se znít klidně. „Já jenom… nejsem… zvyklý.“  

Srdce se mi sevře. Ach bože, Sherlocku. Proč? Proč jsi to nechal zajít tak daleko? Proč sis tohle udělal?

V krku mám obrovský knedlík a ze všech sil se snažím, aby se mi netřásl hlas.

„Tvoje tělo není transport,“ zatím se docela držím, „tvoje tělo je z masa a kostí a kromě paliva a údržby potřebuje taky lidský dotek, Sherlocku. To není umělecká licence romantických braků, ale vědecky podložený fakt. Doteková deprivace vede k celé řadě závažných poruch. A ty… ty jsi po dotycích tak strašně vyhladovělý, že už je přijímat ani nedovedeš. Zpanikaříš, jakmile se tě dotknu,“ hlas se mi zlomí a nemám sílu pokračovat.

Jak mu jenom vysvětlit, že jeho erekce je ve skutečnosti ten nejmenší problém? A hlavně jak mu pomoci, když k sobě nikoho nepustí, a blbá masáž zad v něm spouští záchvat paniky?

Chvíli u něj mlčky sedím a pak dostanu nápad. Poslední pokus.

„Obleč si tu košili,“ podám mu ji ze židle, kam ji předtím odložil, vstanu a poodejdu, abych mu dopřál trochu soukromí. Beze slova vstane a obleče se.

„Lehni si.“ Poslechne.

„Dobře, tak to zkusíme takhle,“ sednu si k němu zpátky. Položím mu ruce na ramena. Nepatrně ztuhne, ale neucukne. Pomalu přejíždím po látce dolů. Sherlock je očividně nervózní a nesvůj, ale nepanikaří a dotyk strpí. Kéž bychom byli na správné cestě.

Sjedu dlaněmi až k pasu a pomalu se vracím podél páteře k ramenům. Hezky klidně, žádné náhlé doteky nebo změny, jenom jednoduché, předvídatelné pohyby. Po pár minutách cítím, jak se mi začíná pod dlaněmi uklidňovat, napětí polevuje, strach se rozplývá a vyplašený dech se vrací do normálu. To je ono. Nechám uplynout ještě nějaký čas, Sherlock klidně leží a nejeví žádné známky nepohodlí.

Pak přejedu po límečku košile na holý krk. Sherlock okamžitě ztuhne a dech se mu zadrhne. Postupuju po něm až nahoru a zabořím mu ruku do vlasů. Hebkých, voňavých, kudrnatých vlasů, tak nezkrotných, jako je jejich majitel sám. S požitkem je cuchám a nechávám si je proklouzávat mezi prsty. Tak takovéhle to je, pomyslím si nepřítomně, vždycky mě zajímalo… Cože? Vytrhnu se z transu zpátky do reality. Jako bych se někdy zaobíral vlas y Sherlocka Holmese. Takový nesmysl. Musel jsem se nechat unést tím pocitem, který mi připomněl přítelkyně. To bude ono.

Věnuju svou pozornost zpátky detektivovi, který už zase polevil v ostražitosti a nechává si bez odporu jemně promasírovávat kůži na hlavě. Vzápětí se ozve tiché zavrnění. Slastné zavrnění. A hned poté zděšené ticho. Hehe. Líbí se mu to, prevítovi, a neví, co s tím. Vůbec se nedivím, masáž hlavy bývá úžasně uklidňující a příjemná - a výjimku očividně nemají ani samozvaní sociopati.

Znovu se vrátím ke krku a přejedu dolu a ještě níž, až se dotýkám holé kůže pod košilí. Hladím ho všude, kam dosáhnu, ale úzký límeček neposkytuje moc manévrovacího prostoru. Tak to zkusíme znovu.

„Sundáš si ji?“ zeptám se potichu. Aniž by se zdržoval s knoflíčky, přetáhne si ji přes hlavu.

Tak dobře. Jdeme na to. Položím dlaně na důkladně promasírovaný krk a pomalu se spouštím dolů. Sherlock se snaží zůstat klidný, ale tělo ho neposlouchá. Ruce se zatnou do polštáře, svaly ztuhnou a srdce začne zběsile tlouct v přípravách na okamžitý útěk. „Je to dobrý, Sherlocku. Je to dobrý, nic se neděje,“ mumlám monotónně a přejíždím dlaněmi ve stejném vzorci, jako předtím přes košili. Tentokrát to trvá déle, ale nakonec se pomalu začne zklidňovat a zvláční mi pod rukama. Nahoru, dolu, nahoru, dolu, hezky pomalu, klidně, snažím se mu dodat co největší pocit bezpečí. Zdá se, že to funguje, netuším, jestli se mu to aspoň trochu líbí, ale poddává se mým dotykům bez protestů.

Pomalu se uklidňuju i já, zdá se, že jsem to zvládnul dobře, že jeho totální dotekovou deprivaci alespoň na chvíli utiším. Bude to dobrý.

S rozplynutím obav mám najednou víc kapacity si uvědomovat, co dělám. Vnímat jeho hebkou kůži. Lehkou, ale nezaměnitelnou vůni. Propnutí v zádech, když přejedu po bederní páteři. Vystouplé kosti na širokých ramenou.

A najednou se mi těžko dýchá a mám potíže se soustředit. Ježíši. Vzpamatuj se, Watsone. Jsi doktor! Tohle není žádná muchlovačka na rande. Snažíš se mu pomoct!

Jenže tělo si nedá poručit. Ani jeho, ani moje. Chci mu pomoci. Byl jsem připravený na fyzioterapeutickou masáž, klinické ošetření ztuhlých a bolavých svalů. A místo toho… ho hladím.

Nemá cenu to nijak přikrášlovat, místo drsné a účinné masáže nebo cesty na pohotovost trávím večer hlazením svého spolubydlícího po zádech. Mužského spolubydlícího. Asociálního mužského spolubydlícího. Asociálního a asexuálního mužského spolubydlícího. Který je vyděšený k smrti z pouhého doteku dlaní na své nahé kůži. Kristova noho. Do čeho jsem se to zase namočil? V kterým vesmíru tohle zní aspoň vzdáleně jako dobrý nápad?

Odhodlaně se opřu do dlaní a začnu ho skutečně masírovat. Svaly, důkladně rozehřáté a přivyklé doteku už nejsou tak hrozně ztuhlé a začínají trochu spolupracovat. Hnětu je, mačkám, tlačím do nich loktem, rozháním uzlíky a boule, kterých jsou na zádech i ramenou celé provazy. Tohle na jeden pokus rozhodně spravit nepůjde, ale i tak mi Sherlock pozvolna taje pod dlaněmi a svaly se bez odporu poddávají hrubému zacházení.

Masíruju a masíruju, dokud mi stačí síla v rukou, ale postupně se unavuju a masáž ztrácí na razanci. Sherlock se pod mými doteky začíná propínat a znovu citlivě reagovat, ale tentokrát ne už se strachem a panikou. Nesnaží se uhýbat a utéct, ale naopak vychází mým rukám vstříc, tiskne se k nim a nakonec mu uklouzne tiché slastné zasténání. A další. Do tváří se mi nahrne krev. A nejenom tam.

Uf. Tak to by stačilo.

„Tak… ehm…“ ozve se podivně skřehotavě z mého náhle vyschlého krku, „myslím…, že už je to… o dost… ehm lepší. Tak já… ehm půjdu a nechám tě… ehm… no… prostě už půjdu.“ Výborně, Watsone, úplný vzor stoického klidu a mužné rozvahy.

Nečekám na Sherlockovu reakci a s planoucími tvářemi od něj bezhlavě vyrazím rychlostí, která podezřele připomíná útěk. Naprosto mi chybí kapacita jakkoliv vnímat okolí, takže se vzápětí přerazím o odpadkový koš a doslova vypadnu z ložnice na chodbu. Udýchaně se opřu o stěnu a snažím se vydýchat záchvat paniky. Ježíšikriste.

Vyklopýtám po schodech do své ložnice a skácím se do postele.

Srdce mi zběsile buší, v krku vyprahlo, obličej temně rudý a v kalhotách mě bolí erekce tak tvrdá, že bych s ní mohl zatloukat hřebíky. Snažím se uklidnit dech i chaos v hlavě, ale myšlenky víří jedna přes druhou. Sherlock je přeci asexuál, já nejsem gay, chlapi mě nepřitahují a nikdy nepřitahovali a on nestojí vůbec o nikoho, natož o mě.

Je to jen chemie, uklidňuju se, jen automatická reakce endokrinního systému na smyslové podněty. Dotýkat se něčí nahé kůže, i když nevinně, je prostě jiné v ordinaci a jiné v ložnici. I když to je jen terapeutické. Zvlášť, když na to dotyčná osoba reaguje tak-“

Pevně stisknu oči, abych zaplašil obraz Sherlocka propínajícího se mi pod dlaněmi. V uších se mi opět ozve tichounké zasténání a sjede přímo do už tak těžce zkoušeného klína. Náhle se mi nějak nedostává kyslíku, a aniž by k tomu mozek dal jakýkoliv příkaz, ruka zcela o své vlastní vůli zajede do kalhot. Pevně se sevřu, bože, to je úleva, začnu po tvrdé erekci přejíždět sem a tam a před očima se mi míhají hebké vlasy, hebká kůže, pevný, úžasně vyklenutý zadek a… Dost. Dost. Dost!

Silou vůle ruku vyškubnu ven a s frustrovaným skřekem vší silou praštím do polštáře. Do prdele! Do prdele! Ne, ne, ne. Nebudu si ho přece honit nad Sherlockem. Nemůžu si ho honit nad svým spolubydlícím, do prdele kurva už! Nejsem na chlapy. To bude tím chlastem. A abstinencí. A celou tou absurdní, šílenou situací. Kdybych si v poslední době pořádně zašukal, ani to se mnou nehne. Nádech, výdech. No tak, Johne. Dneska se z toho vyspíš a zítra už z toho bude jen další bizarní historka z Baker Street. Nic zvláštního.

Abych se trochu rozptýlil, třesoucí se rukou sáhnu po notebooku, a otevřu si poznámky k poslednímu případu. Když je dám teď do kupy, zítra to jen překontroluju a můžu publikovat. Už se mi na blogu množí reklamace, že jsem dlouho nic nepřidal. Takže... případ ukradeného ptakopyska. To byla docela sranda.

S obtížemi napíšu první dva řádky, ale ať se snažím, jak se snažím, nedokážu se do práce ponořit. Myšlenky mi pořád odbíhají a fakt, že se celý článek motá kolem Sherlocka, mi taky příliš nepomáhá. Zvlášť ty pasáže, kde rukama přejíždí po smyčci. Nahoru a dolu dlouhými, hbitými prsty, které aktuálně přejíždí po… Ježíšikriste. Možná bych mohl vyrazit do hospody nebo tak něco, určitě někoho ukecám. A kdyby ne, tak vždycky můžu předstírat, že jsem přišel sledovat fotbal. To je ono. Vypadnout ven, to mi vyčistí hlavu.

Zvednu se z postele a přesně v tu chvíli se ozve zaklepání na dveře. Aniž bych měl šanci cokoliv říct, dveře se rozletí dokořán a v nich stojí sám velký sociopat. Na sobě ledabyle uvázaný župan a na tváři zoufalý výraz.

„Pořád to nejde!“ vyhrkne.

„Dobře, jedeme na pohotovost.“ Na tohle už nemám nervy.

„Johne…“ „Co?!“ „Pomoz mi. Prosím.“ Jeho tichý tón je naprosto odzbrojující. Tatam je arogance a machrování a všechny neprostupné masky. Sherlock přede mnou stojí vyděšený, pokořený, obnažený až na dřeň. Třese se a upírá na mě zoufalé oči s takovou nadějí, že se mi láme srdce…

A v tu chvíli si to konečně přiznám -  neexistuje nic, co bych pro něj neudělal. A nikdy neexistovalo. Žádná sebevětší šílenost, dokonce ani vražda není něco, před čím bych se zastavil, když jde o Sherlocka Holmese. A vím, že i teď udělám úplně cokoliv, abych ten strašný výraz z jeho tváře dostal…

Rezignovaně ho položím na postel, rozvážu mu župan, stáhnu spodky... A poprvé v životě zírám na cizí vztyčený penis. Ztěžka polknu, vezmu jeho vlastní ruku a položím mu ji do klína. S rozpačitým pohledem se sevře v dlani a začne pomalu pohybovat. Hýbe se křečovitě, frustrovaně, na první pohled je vidět, že mu to nepřináší žádné potěšení.

„Zbrzdi,“ řeknu potichu. „Zpomal, a ať už přemýšlíš na čímkoliv, přestaň. Mysli na sexy ženskou. Nebo chlapa.“ Zase zrudnu. „Mysli na to, jak se tě dotýkají, na hebkou kůži, na vzpínající se tělo, který tě…“ „Nejde to!“ zakřičí a bezmocně zamává rukama. „Nejde to, nedokážu myslet na něco, tak abstraktního. A je to divný!“

„Dobře,“ odkašlu si. „Pokračuj. A mluv. Vyprávěj mi o posledním případu.“ Vytřeští na mě oči. „Teď? Vždyť jsi u toho byl se mnou! Copak si-“ „Mluv!“

Ruka se zase začne pohybovat a Sherlock neochotně spustí. S každou vteřinou se do toho ale víc a víc ponořuje, mluví a mluví, jeho mysl konečně přestává těkat a soustředí se na jednu jedinou věc a jeho ruka klouže nahoru a dolu… Dech se mu začíná krátit, oči přivírat, slova se zadrhávají a já na něj čím dál nepokrytěji zírám, v ústech vyprahlo, zcela pohlcený tou podívanou. Celé tělo se mu začíná třást, po čele stékají kapičky potu, břišní svaly se zatínají, a jeho mohutná dlaň neúnavně dráždí velkoryse tvarované mužství.

Jako v transu polknu, ruce se mi klepou, a už nemá cenu si nic nalhávat. Jsem neskutečně vzrušený. Z muže. Ze Sherlocka. Vzrušený jako nikdy v životě. Dlaň mi mimoděk zabloudí na bouli v nesnesitelně těsných kalhotách a vší silou odolávám, aby nezajela dovnitř. A nezačal jsem onanovat. Přímo teď a tady. Bože, stačilo by jen pár vteřin a…

_No tak, Johne, to zvládneš. Už jen chvilku._

Jenomže zatímco já bych se teď udělal, jakmile bych na sebe sáhnul, Sherlockovo vzrušení jaksi negraduje. Sice už se projevuje dost silně, rozhodně se mu to líbí, ale k orgasmu není o nic blíž než před pár minutami. Snaživě pokračuje a pokračuje, až poraženecky zvrátí hlavu, zastaví se a vydá zvuk, který ze všeho nejvíc připomíná zakňučení. Ježíši.

Takhle to fakt nepůjde.

Váhavě přesunu svoji ruku na jeho, stisknu ji a začnu ji vést. Jen klid, Watsone, jen klid, opakuju si pořád dokola, je to jen starý známý pohyb. Vůbec se ho nedotýkáš, to není sex, to je jen terapie. Snažíš se mu pomoci, jsi doktor, je to lékařský zákrok jako každý jiný. Úplně normální procedura.

Akorát že není. Ani trochu.

A nejenom proto, že se co nevidět udělám do kalhot.

Zanaříká a jeho boky mi vyrazí vstříc. Pohybuju našima rukama monotónním pohybem, Sherlock přerývaně dýchá. Ruka mu dřevění, vypadává z rytmu a je tak zmáčená jeho vzrušením, že z ní moje pomalu sklouzává...

...až najednou svírám naběhlý, mokrý penis svého nejlepšího přítele. Pomalu po něm přejedu odshora dolů a Sherlock zasténá. V klíně mi bolestivě zaškube. Stisknu ho ještě silněji. Zbytky mozkové kapacity se mi snaží naznačit, že to není dobrý nápad, trosky zdravého rozumu řvou z plných plic, ale já je neposlouchám, vlastně už je skoro ani nevnímám. Všechny smysly mám přetížené Sherlockem, jeho vzpínajícím se tělem, zběsilým pulzováním ve své dlani, jeho zajíkáním… Laskám ho a laskám, už to nemůže dlouho trvat, už musí každou chvíli…

„Johne,“ hlesne přiškrceně a vytrhne mě z transu. „Johne… tohle… nepůjde,“ dostane ze sebe namáhavě. Kristepane jak nepůjde? Vždyť už musí… Zvednu hlavu a podívám se mu do očí. A vidím v nich naprosté zoufalství. Tělo se zmítá, sténá, třese, je připravené, ale hlava… Ta jeho debilní geniální hlava s ním bojuje na život a na smrt. A vyhrává. Nezpůsobuju mu žádné potěšení, jak jsem si myslel.

Já ho mučím.

Ježíšikriste.

Dokud ta jeho bláznivá palice nevypne, nezastaví, nepřestane bojovat, tak tělo nemá šanci. Uspěl ve své celoživotní misi, pomyslím si hořce, - hlava má jeho tělo pevně pod kontrolou. A nemilosrdně se mu mstí za roky sabotáže, týrá ho a drží ho v šachu. Ale co teď?

Potřebuje usměrnit. Myslet, dedukovat, ale správným směrem, potřebuje předhodit návnadu, na kterou by se mohl soustředit, zatímco-

 „J-johne… p-prosím,“ zanaříká bolestně s očima propalujícími se do mých. Třesoucíma se rukama vezme můj obličej do dlaní a přitáhne si ho k sobě. „Prosím…“ zašeptá mi do rtů. A pak se těmi svými, nádherně plnými, o mě zlehka otře… A já jsem ztracený.

Aniž bych nad tím měl jakoukoliv kontrolu, aniž bych si vůbec uvědomoval, co dělám, nashromážděná frustrace, vzrušení a napětí posledních hodin protrhnou přehradu. Stoletou povodní zaplaví mozek a přeberou nad ním vládu. Jakoby zdálky slyším podivný skřek, který sám vydám, když se na Sherlocka bezhlavě vrhnu. Zaútočím na ty k zbláznění hebké rty jako šílenec, líbám ho a líbám, zatínám mu ruce do vlasů, bez jakýchkoliv zábran olizuji ten jeho neskutečně dlouhý, elegantní krk a hladově lokám jeho vůni. Zabořím zuby do citlivého místa mezi krkem a ramenem a Sherlock zasténá, chytne mě za vlasy a přitáhne si můj obličej zpátky ke svému, jak se snaží udržet poslední zbytky sebekontroly. Tak to tedy ne. Vyškubnu se mu, znovu se zakousnu a stisknu přesně tak silně, aby vydal další neartikulovaný zvuk, propnul se jako luk a konečně, konečně vypnul. Zakřičí, zaryje mi nehty do kůže a vzápětí ze mě začne rvát svetr, až praskají švy.

Na pár vteřin se zvednu, aby mi ho mohl stáhnout přes hlavu, a vzápětí už zase líbám a olizuju každý centimetr jeho kůže. Tmavé oblázky bradavek, hrudník, svaly na břiše a zpátky ke krku a ústům, vydávajícím ty nejerotičtější zvuky, které jsem kdy slyšel. Sherlockovy ruce na oplátku bloudí po mém těle, zkoumají, dráždí, místy zanechávají rudé stopy a snaží se mě dostat z otravně těsných kalhot.

První dotek našich zcela nahých těl je elektrizující, přitiskneme se k sobě, Sherlock táhle zanaříká a mně samotnému unikne tiché zasténání. Při prvním kontaktu holé a citlivé kůže našich nejintimnějších partií se mi dech zadrhne v hrdle. Vzápětí po sobě hladce sklouznou a v mozku se mi odpálí pár synapsí.

Sklouzneme po sobě jednou, podruhé, potřetí a moje já mizí, mizí i veškeré nánosy civilizace, všechny lži, co sám sobě vyprávím, všechny hranice i škatulky patřičnosti a nepatřičnosti. Existuje jen ohlušující bušení krve ve spáncích a Sherlockovo zpocené tělo, které si najednou otevřeně a beze studu vychutnávám. Sherlockův křik mě přivádí k šílenství, i on už je daleko za hranicí příčetnosti a ke slovu přichází jeho hluboko pohřbené instinkty. Vrhá se na mě, líbá mě, hladí a dráždí, v každém pohybu je patrná neobratnost, ale nesmělost a strach jsou tentam, jeho tělo se konečně probouzí a dravě se snaží nasytit vším, co mu celá léta tolik chybělo.

Chvíli spolu zápasíme o dominanci, než ho položím na záda a zlehka znehybním rukama. Znovu líbám jeho ramena a hrudník, dlouhými tahy mu olizuju břicho až k bokům, až se konečně dostanu k hlavnímu bodu programu. Pár vteřin neodbytnou erekci trápím jen horkým dechem a vychutnávám si, jak mi Sherlock šílí pod rukama. Zlehka a zkoumavě olíznu žalud, Sherlock zakřičí a jeho boky vyrazí nahoru. Neodpustím si sadistický úsměv a ucuknu. Vzlykne. Znovu ho olíznu.

Ještě chvíli ho provokuji a ukrutně si to užívám, ale nakonec se smiluji a jedním hladkým pohybem ho vezmu celého do pusy. Ozve se přidušený hrdelní zvuk na hranici pláče. Je úplně mokrý, slaný, až strašidelně horký a naběhlý. Dost bylo provokací. Přestanu s jemnými, zkoumavými dotyky a začnu ho bez zábran olizovat a sát. Sherlock přerývaně vzlyká, jeho boky zběsile vystřelují nahoru a snaží se mi nacpat do úst ještě hlouběji. Už je blízko, cítím, jak ztuhnul ještě o něco víc, a přestává mít jakoukoliv kontrolu nad vlastním pohybem. Zatnu mu ruce do zadku a vší silou si ho přitáhnu k sobě. A hluboko do své pusy. Křičí jako smyslů zbavený a slaná tekutina z něj prýští už ne v kapkách, ale stálým proudem.

Na poslední chvíli ho pustím, což mi vynese několik ran do zad a vzlykavých nadávek, bleskově se přesunu zase nahoru, kde ho políbím, ale polibek neopětuje, už jen kňučí se zaťatými víčky i rty a bezmocně se třese. Sáhnu mezi naše mokrá těla, vezmu nás oba pevně do ruky, přejedu po celé délce, jednou, podruhé… V uších mi rachotí blížící se exploze, která mě vzápětí smete silou supernovy. Křičím slastí tak oslepující, že hraničí s bolestí, a nechávám se unášet jednou přívalovou vlnou za druhou v nekonečném sledu.

Sherlock se mi v tu chvíli zakousne do ramene a vyráží neartikulované zvířecí zvuky, zatímco konečně, konečně vrcholí, propíná se, div mě ze sebe neshodí, všechny svaly zaťaté na kámen, přerývaně lape po dechu a nehty mi zasekává do zad. Křičí a křičí, a trvá celou věčnost, než se jeho tělo zase začne uvolňovat, zvláční a bezvládně sjede do polštářů. Pomalu se uklidňuje, utišuje, až nakonec jen leží a potichounku bezmocně vzlyká, jak si náhle uvolněné emoce hledají cestu ven.

Hladím ho po tváři a ve vlasech, pevně ho držím a sem tam mu vtisknu jemný polibek. Postorgasmická otupělost si začíná vybírat svoji daň, mozek mi funguje sotva napůl a v žilách koluje víc hormonů než krvinek. Nejlepší sex mého života. Se Sherlockem. Panebože.

 Snažím se zůstat při smyslech, ale teplo a vůně Sherlockova těla mě ukolébává jako huňatá hebká deka, neudržím oči otevřené a víčka se mi pomalu zavírají… A vzápětí se propadnu do náruče spánku.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Netuším, kolik času uplynulo, když konečně začínám přicházet k sobě. Sherlock stále ještě spí, musel být naprosto vyčerpaný. Po očku se mu podívám do tváře a vidím obraz dokonalého uvolnění. Oči má zavřené, ústa pootevřená, hruď se mu pomalu zvedá a zase klesá a rysy tváře najednou vypadají nezvykle měkce. Pryč je jeho obvyklý střeh, napětí, dravost v hltání všech dostupných informací v každém zrnku prachu kolem. Bez všech svých masek a obranných štítů Sherlock vypadá až nepatřičně mladě a tak zranitelně, že ho mám chuť už nikdy nepustit z náručí…

Sex byl fantastický, ale neskutečná intimita této chvíle se mi zarývá pod kůži ještě mnohem víc. Držet Sherlocka v náručí, hladit ho, na nic si nehrát, nehlídat se, ale prostě jenom tak být... Je to podivně neskutečný, absurdní, a přitom tak samozřejmý pocit, jako by to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě.

Mohlo by to být až takhle jednoduché? Mohli bychom já a Sherlock… Ta myšlenka je tak absurdní, že se mi ji nedaří ani zformulovat. Já a Sherlock. Já nejsem gay. Sherlock je…Sherlock. Copak bychom mohli být spolu? Ve všech smyslech toho slova?

Nikdy jsem nelhal, opravdu nejsem gay. Nikdy jsem s žádným chlapem nic neměl. Nikdy jsem ani neuvažoval o tom, si s nějakým něco začít. Nikdy mě to nelákalo. Protože nejsem gay.

Jenže právě se probírám z nejlepšího orgasmu svého života. A taková věc se dost špatně okecává. Mohl bych to svádět na všechen ten chlast a řeči o sexu a masáž, kterou jsem vždycky u přítelkyň používal jako předehru, takže tělo prostě zareagovalo podle klasického schématu. A všechno by to byla pravda. Jenže ne celá pravda.

Protože takhle vzrušený už jen z pohledu na někoho jsem hodně dlouho nebyl. Nejspíš nikdy. Pohled mi sjede na Sherlockovo nahé tělo. Není na něm ženského vůbec nic, samé dlouhé končetiny, pevné svaly, vyhublé břicho, velké ruce. A penis. Penis, který jsem měl před chvíli v puse. Mělo by mě to děsit, nebo znervózňovat nebo tak něco, ale neděsí. Vlastně… je mi to dost jedno. Nikdy jsem nebyl homofob, jen mě nic podobného prostě nelákalo. Až doteď.

Co to všechno znamená? Myšlenky mi zběsile víří, aniž by se zmatek mezi nimi jakkoliv usazoval. Možná bude lepší o tom moc nepřemýšlet a prostě se řídit instinktem. A teorii dořešit za pochodu.

Nakonec mi nic jiného ani nezbyde, protože právě v tu chvíli se Sherlock probudí. Poznám to na vteřinu přesně, protože jeho tělo okamžitě celé ztuhne a dlaně mu i přes vyhřátou peřinu rychle zledovatí. Nechávám ho v klidu vzpamatovat, nemluvím, jen ho stále držím. Chvíli se vůbec nehýbe, jen zrychleně dýchá a je natolik nesvůj, že neodolám a konejšivě ho pohladím po tváři. „Dobré ráno,“ zašeptám nakonec, a vtisknu mu jemný polibek do koutku úst. Ucukne, jako bych ho uhodil, a prudce mě odstrčí.

„Co si myslíš, že děláš, Johne?“ zeptá se ledově. Připitoměle na něj zírám, neschopen slova. Zprudka se posadí a sbírá svoje věci poházené po posteli.

„Sherlocku,“ vypravím ze sebe konečně, „Sherlocku, počkej.“ Položím mu ruku na rameno a pokusím se ho otočit k sobě, ale vztekle mě setřese. „Nesahej na mě,“ zasyčí a souká se do odhozených spodků.

„Promiň,“ hlesnu. To už jsem se taky posadil, vstávám a obcházím postel tak, abych k Sherlockovi stál čelem. „Prosím tě, počkej. Neodcházej. Asi… bychom si měli pár věcí vyjasnit,“ zaprosím tiše.

Blýskne po mně ledovým pohledem. „Jako co?“ vyštěkne nakonec. „Aha, no jo, já jsem ti zapomněl poděkovat, co? Tak to pardon. Převelice ti děkuji, Johne, za tvé přelaskavé služby. Je to od tebe velmi ušlechtilá charita!“ Kdesi v hrudníku mě bolestivě zatrne. „A nemusíš se bát, že by tvoje drahocenná heterosexualita byla v ohrožení, už se to nebude opakovat. Ani si z toho dělat těžkou hlavu, já to za pár minut to stejně smažu, takže jako by se nic nestalo.“ Co nejrychleji se obléká, z hlasu čiší led, ale ruce se mu třesou a odmítá se mi podívat do očí.

 „Sherlocku…“ znovu k němu mimoděk natáhnu ruku a dotknu se jeho ramene. Znovu zděšeně ucukne a do hlasu se mu vkrádá panika. „Na co si to do prdele hraješ?“ vyjede. „Vykašli se na to. Nedělej si násilí!“

„Proboha jaký násilí?“ vyhrknu zmateně. „Copak ty si myslíš,“ rozbřeskne se mi konečně, „že jsem to dělal proti svý vůli? Ježíši, Sherlocku, kdybych nechtěl, tak to přece nedělám,“ snažím se ho aspoň trochu přivést k rozumu. Marně.

Vyrazí ze sebe podivně hysterické zasmání, z kterého mi naskakuje husí kůže. „Jo tak tys chtěl!“ ušklíbne se. „To nemělo s chtěním nic společnýho, Johne, to byl jenom ten tvůj spasitelskej komplex! Poslušný voják John Watson, který prostě neumí říkat ne! I když se mu to příčí!“

„Ale Sherlocku, to je přece-„  

„Přestaň!“ křičí a úplně se klepe, možná vzteky, možná strachy, možná obojím. „Už s tím divadlem proboha konečně přestaň! Nic mi nedlužíš, nic od tebe nechci! Jedna noc tě k ničemu nezavazuje!“

„To já vím,“ podaří se mi ze sebe vymáčknout. „Ale rád bych…“

„Já už žádnou charitu nepotřebuju! A rozhodně nepotřebuju, aby sis špatný svědomí kompenzoval dalším divadlem! Tak se na to laskavě konečně vyser!“ A s těmi slovy vyrázuje z ložnice a práskne za sebou dveřmi tak prudce, že se nad futry odloupne kus omítky.

Sesunu se na postel a neschopen slova zírám do prostoru. Vidět Sherlocka v takovém stavu úplně fyzicky bolí. Copak si vážně myslí, že včerejší noc byla jenom moje sebeobětování? Uznávám, že zkraje jsem do toho nijak nehrnul, ale to, co následovalo… Copak to by se dalo dělat se sebezapřením? Copak on, nejbystřejší člověk v zemi, necítil všechnu tu intimitu, všechnu tu něhu? Kde by se vzala, být to z donucení?

Zvednu se, abych se vydal za ním a vyhnal mu ty šílené nesmysly z hlavy, ale vzápětí se veškerou silou vůle posadím. V tomhle stavu s ním nic nesvedu. Potřebuje čas. Potřebuje se s tím vyrovnat a najít ztracenou rovnováhu… A já koneckonců taky.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Následujících několik dní se po Sherlockovi slehne zem. Občas ho zaslechnu v ložnice nebo v koupelně, ale nikdy ho nepotkám. Pracuje na novém případu, nebo se mi tak dokonale vyhýbá? Spíš to druhé. Musíme to ticho už nějak prolomit, než se v něm zabydlíme navěky. Jenomže jak? Sherlock si dává dobrý pozor, abychom se nepotkali a neměl jsem ani vteřinovou příležitost se k němu přiblížit.

Možná je to konec, uvažuju vyděšeně. Konec nejlepšího dobrodružství mého života, konec bláznivých honiček a bizarních dedukcí, konec večerů u televize a hádanic, jakou čínu objednáme. Nejspíš jsem si vykoledoval jízdenku zpátky do svého bezbarvého, nudného života, kdy se dny slévají v jednu nekonečnou šedivou břečku a nikdy se nic neděje. Možná je čas balit kufry. Jen z té představy se mi dělá špatně. Nechci se vracet k životu před Sherlockem, nemůžu se k němu vrátit!

Těch pár dní mě vydeptá natolik, že konečně kývnu na Harryino naléhání, abych k ní přijel na víkend. Venkov by mi mohl vyčistit hlavu. Sbalím si kufr a přemýšlím, jestli zaklepat na dveře Sherlockovy ložnice a rozloučit se. Minutu dvě za nimi rozpačitě a dost hlasitě přešlapuji - Sherlock musí vědět, že tu jsem. Vždycky takovéhle věci ví. Ale ani se nehne a předstírá, že tam není. Nu, tak tedy nic.  Čas vyrazit.

Páteční londýnská špička je ještě větší noční můra než ty ostatní a k prasknutí nacpaný je i vlak. Alespoň Harry vypadá dobře, je upravená, veselá a zejména střízlivá. Jíme, popíjíme domácí ovocnou limonádu a povídáme si o všem a o ničem. Snažím se nemluvit o Sherlockovi, ale zjišťuju, že to nejde, prorostl mi do života tak, že se stal jeho pevnou součástí. Nenapadá mě snad jediná událost, na které by neměl svůj podíl, jediná historka, v které by aspoň letmo nefiguroval, jediné vyprávění, které by se bez toho zatraceného jména obešlo. To jsem na tom fakt tak špatně, že už nemám žádný vlastní život?

Doufám, že alespoň navenek to nezní tak blbě, jak to přijde mně… Marně. Harry poslouchá a poslouchá, až se pobaveně zeptá: „A seš si úplně jistej, že spolu nechodíte?“ „To teda jsem,“ odseknu překvapeně - zrovna teď jde tahle celkem tradiční otázka nepříjemně na dřeň. „Nechodíme.“ Probodnu ji vražedným pohledem, ale trochu mu schází dřívější grády. Napružím se v očekávání hádky, ale Harry se na mě jen dívá a vzápětí položí nečekanou otázku: „A proč?“

To jediné slovo mi vyrazí dech. Protože dokonale sedí. Protože takhle jsem o tom nikdy nepřemýšlel. Proč hledat důvody k něčemu tak samozřejmému, co tak prostě… je?

„Protože…“ začnu přemýšlet nahlas, „nejsem gay.“ Před očima mi velmi nápomocně probleskne Sherlockovo nahé tělo. Oči přivřené slastí. Prsty zaťaté do prostěradla. „Nejspíš,“ dodám upřímně a Harry spadne čelist. „Protože jsem na holky. Protože Sherlock nemá o takový věci zájem. Nemá zájem o mě.“ Další sled vzpomínek. „Většinou“, upřesním. Harryina čelist se propadne ještě hloub.

„Takže vy jste spolu spali!“ vyjekne. „Já to věděla!“ „Jednou,“ přiznám se. „A není to tak, jak si myslíš, potřeboval jen pomoct a já nechtěl, ale nakonec… nakonec to tak dopadlo. A teď se mnou nechce ani mluvit a všechno je v hazlu a…“ dostávám se do obrátek. „Jaký to bylo?“ přeruší mě. „Skvělý.“ „Chtěl by sis to zopakovat?“ „Jo,“ vyhrknu bez zaváhání a poněkud se tím překvapím. Vážně bych chtěl? „Jenže budu rád, když se mnou vůbec ještě ztratí slovo.“

„Takže abych to shrnula. Bydlíte spolu, řešíte spolu případy, trávíte spolu volný čas, jsi pro něj schopný udělat skoro cokoliv, pořád o něm mluvíš, on nemá potřebu vídat kohokoliv jinýho než tebe, ani jako kámoše ani jako nic jinýho, spali jste spolu a bylo to skvělý, chtěl bys s ním spát znovu, ale nebudete spolu chodit, protože nejsi gay? A protože on nemá zájem?“ zeptá se Harry. Přikývnu. „To jste úplný kreténi, nebo co???“ zařve zničehonic, až se sklenice rozřinčejí.

Takhle shrnutý to zní vážně divně, připouštím. Jenže realita je složitější. „Ale Sherlock…. Je samozvaný sociopat. A nejspíš asexuál. Stalo se to jednou, byla to spíš nehoda, on je v tom vážně divnej,“ vysvětlím. „A na vztahy není už vůbec. Nechápe je, nemá rád lidi, obtěžují ho.“

„Všechny lidi kromě tebe, myslíš?“ opáčí Harry. „Neříkal jsi, že si nikoho k tělu nepustí? A s tebou je jedna ruka od prvního dne. To je docela zvláštní, nemyslíš?“

Nepustí k tělu. Při té formulaci mi přeběhne mráz po zádech. A myšlenka na Sherlockovy vyděšené oči, když jsem se poprvé dotknul jeho nahé kůže. Trefa, Harry, trefa.

Dalšímu výslechu učiní přítrž zazvonění mého telefonu. Málem vyskočím leknutím z kůže, ale ze sluchátka se neozve dunivý baryton, ale omluvný ženský hlas. Sarah. Je jí to moc líto, ale právě onemocněl třetí kolega a nemá koho dát na zítřejší službu. Nerušila by mě, kdyby to nebylo tak moc nutné, ale nemá už jinou možnost…

Co se dá dělat. Otráveně si vyhledám spoje a zjistím, že poslední jede zhruba za hodinu. To abych začal balit. Víkend se odkládá na neurčito. Harry je zklamaná, ale vzápětí se jí nálada zvedne.

„Tak to aspoň můžeš ještě dneska zachránit svého pána v nesnázích,“ uchechtne se. „Nebuď srab, brácha. Dejte to dohromady. Bude to dobrý, uvidíš.“ Kéž bych měl alespoň zlomek její jistoty.

„A víš, co je na tom nejlepší?“ rozzáří se jí oči škodolibou radostí, „s našima to rozhodně šlehne!“ Můžu jim to říct já? Prosím? Prosííím!“ žadoní a já se neubráním úsměvu.

„Jo, jestli se z tohohle průseru nějak vymotám, tak si dělej, co chceš,“ ušklíbnu se napůl hořce, napůl pobaveně. „Klidně jim to nasprejuj na vrata od garáže nebo nech zazpívat poslíčka v kovbojským ohozu, pro mě za mě, ale moc nadějí bych do toho nevkládal.“

Spíš vůbec žádný, opravím se v duchu, spíš vůbec žádný.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Vlak je tentokrát skoro prázdný, cesta dlouhá, nudná a myšlenky černé. Celý byt se topí ve tmě, plížím se jako duch, abych Sherlocka nevzbudil. Kufr odložím do kouta, aniž bych se zdržoval s vybalováním, sundám bundu a svetr a vyrazím do sprchy, kterou potřebuju jako sůl. Když jsem v půlce schodiště, prořízne ticho podivný zvuk **.** Co to sakra… ? A vzápětí další. A ještě jeden. Překvapení mě přiková na místě – je to vzlyknutí.

Vyrazím k Sherlockově ložnici, odkud se ty divné zvuky linou. Co to má znamenat? Má tam někoho? Plačícího klienta? Ale proč v ložnici? Že by si vzal k srdci moji radu a pustil se do sexuálních dobrodružství? Ale proč by… A v tu chvíli vzlyky přejdou do pláče. Hlasitého, zoufalého pláče, který se dotyčný ani nepokouší tlumit. Zvláštní ale je, že neslyším Sherlocka – ať už pláč sarkasticky komentovat, nebo uklidňovat. Mám tam jít a zkusit dotyčnému pomoct? Nemám se do toho míchat?

Při dalším zanaříkání je hlas trochu víc k poznání – a mně se zastaví srdce. Panebože. Sherlock. To je Sherlock!

Vpadnu do ložnice jako jednotka rychlého nasazení, div nevyvrátím dveře z pantů. A vzápětí mi ztuhne krev v žilách - Sherlock leží stočený na posteli, obličej skrytý v dlaních, vzlyká, naříká a otřásá se pláčem. Zoufalým, bolestným pláčem, který se z něj valí s razancí protržené přehrady. Vedle na stolku leží z poloviny vypitá lahev a povalená sklenice.

„Sherlocku!“ vykřiknu. „Sherlocku, co se stalo? Co ti je?“ S leknutím se vymrští a překvapeně na mě kouká. „J-johne?“ zeptá se zmateně, jako by nevěřil svým očím. „Měls být přece pryč,“ zamumlá a snaží se si otřít tváře, „celý víkend.“

Vzápětí se mi podívá vztekle do očí: „Co tady sakra děláš?“ Mokrý obličej má opuchlý od pláče, oči rudé a vlasy rozcuchané. „Bydlím,“ odtuším suše. „Co se ti stalo?“

 „Do toho nic není,“ odsekne. „Vypadni z mojí ložnice!“

Ani se nehnu.

„Sherlocku, prosím tě, co to-„ „Vypadni.“ „Ale já-„ „Co chceš proboha slyšet, abys konečně vypadnul?“ zakřičí a v hlase mu probleskuje hysterie.  

„Řekni mi, co se ti stalo,“ odpovím potichu. „Chci ti jenom pomoct…“

Vyrazí podivný úsměšek. „Pomoct? Ještě toho trochu! Vážně, Johne, nemáš pocit, že už jsi pomohl dost?“ vyslovuje dost nejistě a mně teprve teď dojde, jak moc je opilý. Musel tu lahev zdolat sám, což je pro skoro abstinenta úctyhodný výkon. Musí být v podstatě na kaši.

„Souvisí to s ehm… nedělí?“ zeptám se nejistě.

„Panebože,“ věnuje mi znechucený pohled, „ne, že bych netušil, že jsi idiot, ale že až takový… Ledaže bys to…“ oči se mu rozzáří maniakální jiskrou, „no ovšem! Ne, že bys to nevěděl, ty to prostě jen chceš slyšet, že jo? Ty si to užíváš! Samozřejmě, pořád jsi jenom ten druhý, milý, tupý John Watson a teď, teď jsi konečně na koni!“

Do vzteku a zoufalství v jeho očích se postupně přidává nenávist, která vzápětí požere všechno ostatní. „Teď si můžeš konečně vychutnat svoji převahu! Ó ano, John Watson, kanec tří kontinentů, dal arogantnímu Sherlockovi Holmesovi za vyučenou jedním přefiknutím! Potlesk pro Johna!“

Zírám na něj neschopný slova, nevěřícně, vyděšeně a v hrudníku se mi rozlévá bodavá bolest. Ach, Serlocku…

Nejradši bych si nafackoval. Jak jsem mohl být takový debil a naletět mu na tu sociopatickou šarádu? Jak jsem mu mohl do prdele celý roky věřit, že se ho emoce netýkají, že ho nezraňují, a dojít k závěru že se může obnažit až na dřeň, aniž by to na něm zanechalo stopy?

Samozřejmě, že je to nechalo. Je palčivě ponížený, jeho vlastní tělo ho zradilo a duše následovala. Otevřel se mi způsobem, na který nebyl připravený, nechal padnout celoživotní bariéry, a ačkoliv se tvářil suverénně, otřáslo to s ním do morku kostí. Svět se mu otočil vzhůru nohama, ale nikdo mu nepomohl s tím vyrovnat. Celou tu dobu se s tím snaží poprat sám… A zoufale se mu to nedaří.

Z pohledu na jeho poraněné oči, které se snaží schovat za drsňáckou fasádu, se mi derou do očí slzy. „Sherlocku,“ hlesnu bezmocně, „Sherlocku, prosím…“

 „Ty mi prostě nemůžeš dát pokoj a zapomenout na to, viď? Ty mě v tom musíš ještě chvíli máchat, aby sis to pořádně vychutnal! Chceš to slyšet hezky do detailu?“ pokračuje nenávistným hlasem. „Tak já ti tu radost dopřeju! A nezapomeň se tím hned za tepla všude pochlubit!“

Otevřu pusu, abych ho konečně přerušil, ale nedá mi šanci promluvit.

„Ano, souvisí to s nedělí, Johne,“ pitvoří se. „Souvisí to s tvou velkorysou pomocí, kdy ses snížil k tomu se mě dokonce i dotknout - když jsem škemral dost dlouho.“ Každé slovo je jako kopanec do žaludku. „Souvisí to s nejintenzivnějším zážitkem mýho zkurvenýho života-“ hlas se mu zlomí, ruce se mu třesou a z očí mu nekontrolovatelně stékají slzy a zapíjí se mu do košile.

„Sherlocku, to bude dobrý,“ pokusím se chabě. „Není se vůbec za co stydět, poprvý… je toho na člověka vždycky trochu moc. Zvlášť, když je to takhle nečekaný. Příště už to bude jiný, uvidíš. Lepší. S někým, kdo-“

Zasměje se tak hnusným způsobem, až se mi zježí chlupy na krku. „Příště? Tos uhodl!“

„Já vím, že zatím neexistuje nikdo, s kým si to umíš představit,“ snažím se ho uklidnit, „ale třeba se to změní. Vždyť donedávna sis to neuměl představit vůbec s nikým.“

„Ne.“

„Prosím?“ zeptám se zmateně. „Vždyť jsi říkal…“ Podívá se mi zpříma do očí s odporným úšklebkem. „Říkal. A hádej co? Lhal jsem.“

Nechápavě na něj zírám a srdce mi tluče až v krku. „Existoval někdo, s kým jsem si to představit uměl,“ propaluje mě pohledem. „Jeden jediný člověk. Pořád existuje.“ Začínají se mi podlamovat nohy. Nemyslí snad-

„Jeden jediný člověk, od kterého strpím fyzický kontakt.“

Před očima mi začíná černat. To není možný. Panebože. To není možný!

„Jenže není gay. A za střízliva by se mě v životě nedotknul,“ jeho oči ani na vteřinou neuhnou z mých. „Jen nalitý a z donucení.“

Zem se mi hlasitě zbortí pod nohama, tak tak se zachytím nočního stolku a několik dlouhých minut nejsem schopný vnímat vůbec nic.

„Na hovno, co?“ ušklíbne se nakonec, ale v hlase mu probleskuje nesmírná bolest. „Ale aspoň to stěhování teď už nezní jako tak blbý nápad, že?“

Rozklepaně se posadím na jeho postel a schovám hlavu do dlaní. Sherlock… Sherlock… Proč by to do prdele dělal? Proč?

„Proč?“ podaří se mi ze sebe nakonec přiškrceně vymáčknout i nahlas. „Proč bys udělal tak strašnou kravinu, Sherlocku, proč?“

„Protože dotyk nikoho jiného bych nesnesl,“ odpoví nakonec, tentokrát už potichu a mírně. „A bolelo to a bál jsem se a nikdo jiný mi pomoct nemohl. Ale nečekal jsem, že to bude tak…“ nenajde slova, a tak se na vteřinu odmlčí. „Nikdy se na mě nikdo takhle nedíval. Tak… fascinovaně.“ ztěžka polkne.

„Máš pravdu, že jsem k sobě nikdy nikoho nepustil. Ale tobě věřím. Jenom tobě. Jsem to ale debil, co? A i tak - když ses mě dotýkal, byl jsem vyděšený k smrti. Chvílema jsem přestával panikou dýchat, panebože, větší ubožák už bych být fakt nemohl…“ pohrdlivě se zašklebí, hlas plný opovržení a nenávisti k sobě samému.

Vší silou se snažím zaplašit lítost, která mi tiskne, hrdlo, ale příliš se mi to nedaří. „Jenže tys to nevzdal a nevysmál ses mi a dotýkal ses mě dál a bylo to…“ S obtížemi polkne a pár vteřin se odmlčí a dává dohromady, aby byl vůbec schopen větu dokončit, „… neskutečný.“

„A pak ses přestal ovládat a v tu chvíli ta ukrutná bolest i strach zmizely a najednou bylo ticho. Žádný tisíce myšlenek a otázek a dedukcí a pochyb. Poprvý v životě úplný ticho. A existoval jsi jen ty. Jen ty a tvoje ruce a tělo a to, co jsi se mnou dělal… A bylo to nádherný a intenzivní a pohlcující a moje tělo najednou nebylo nepřítel… ale unášelo mě někam daleko a poprvé v životě jsem s ním nebojoval, ale poddal jsem se mu. Poprvé v životě… absolutní smíření. A pak všechny nervový zakončení vybuchly nebo se spálily na popel, nebo co já vím, jako by se mi vystřelil mozek z hlavy, a takhle intenzivně to nikdy nedokázal ani sebelepší matroš… jenom ty.“

Ach, Sherlocku. V hrudníku už mám jen bolavé střepy, které se lámou na stále menší kousíčky. Aniž bych si to vůbec uvědomil, po tváři mi steče slza. Bože. Už brečíme oba a Sherlock nemilosrdně pokračuje.

 „A tys to přitom dělal jenom z donucení. A to vědomí… bolí. Hodně.“ Mimoděk na vteřinu pevně semkne víčka. Snad poprvé v životě je naprosto upřímný a otevřený, nelže, nemanipuluje. Kdykoliv jindy by mě to potěšilo, ale teď je jeho upřímnost dokonale nakalibrovanou zbraní – nastavenou na maximální škody. 

„A nejhorší je, že jinak to nejde. Ne s někým jiným. Ne s nikým jiným. Nedokázal bych…“ bezmocně rozhodí rukama a odvrátí pohled.

„Snažil jsem se to vymazat,“ hlesne, „ale nejde to. I moje hlava mě zradila a nechce tě vyhnat…“ vzlykne a zahanbeně schová tvář do dlaní před dalším přívalem slz.

Víc už nesnesu, dvěma kroky překonám vzdálenost, která nás dělí, a vzápětí ho pevně sevřu v náručí. Okamžitě ztuhne a pokusí se mě odstrčit, ale nepohnu se ani o milimetr. Strčí do mě znovu a ještě jednou, přidá víc síly, ale jsou to tak chabé pokusy, že mě ani v nejmenším neodradí. Kdyby se opravdu chtěl osvobodit, neměl bych šanci, ale cítím, že se jen snaží nedat lacino a neztratit sám před sebou tvář. Tedy alespoň víc, než ji už ztratil. Ještě naposledy mě oběma rukama praští do ramen a vzdá to, spustí ruce dolu a vyčerpaně se o mě opře. Držím ho tak pevně, jak jen to jde, a jednou rukou ho konejšivě hladím po vlasech.

Zpočátku se snaží vzlyky tlumit, ale brzy už brečí naplno, otevřeně, zoufale. Tiskne se ke mně, zatíná mi ruce do zad a hlavou se mi opírá o rameno. Syrové zvuky plné bolesti jsou jako nože, které ve mně ještě víc rozbodávají všechna obolavělá a obnažená místa. Slzy mi tečou stejně jako Sherlockovi, ale veškerá moje kapacita je soustředěná na něj. Krůček po krůčku s ním v náručí přejdu k posteli, kde ho opatrně položím a znovu obejmu. Tiskne se ke mně, jako by na tom záležel celý jeho život, a potichoučku naříká. Hladím ho po zádech, a aniž bych si to vůbec uvědomil, tisknu rty k jeho krku. Pláče a pláče, a teprve po celé věčnosti jeho vzlyky konečně pomalu ustávají, až utichnou docela, a ramena se mu přestanou třást. Vyčerpaně mi leží v náručí, apaticky a potichu. Nechává se objímat i hladit, nemluví, nehýbe se, nereaguje.

Uplynou dlouhé minuty, než se konečně odvážím promluvit. Srdce mi zběsile tluče a hrdlo mi svírá panika – mám vůbec šanci? Nebo už jsem to všechno nenapravitelně posral a tohle je prostě jen začátek konce? Je jen jedna šance, jak to zjistit.

„Sherlocku,“ začnu rozklepaným hlasem. „Máš pravdu. Nejsem gay.“  Sherlockovo tělo při těch slovech ještě víc ztuhne. „Nikdy jsem nic s chlapem neměl. Až do včerejška. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že bych s nějakým něco mít mohl. Až do včerejška. A bylo to…“ těžko nacházím slova, „…bylo to strašně nečekaný. Intenzivní. Zaskočilo mě to. Tys mě zaskočil, samozřejmě, ale nejvíc jsem zaskočil sám sebe. Tím, jak jsem totálně ztratil kontrolu. Úplně mi hráblo. A byl to ten nejlepší, nejerotičtější a nejdivnější sex mýho života… a šokoval mě do morku kostí.“

„Jenže… tím to neskončilo. Naopak. Když jsem tě pak držel v náručí, hladil a koukal se, jak spíš, bylo to… neuvěřitelný. Čekal jsem ledacos, ale ne takovou blízkost, takovou něhu a takovou touhu s tebou prostě jen tak být. Bylo to úplně absurdní a neskutečný a současně naprosto samozřejmý, jako by to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě,“ jakmile najdu ta správná slova, najednou nejdou zastavit. Sherlock v průběhu mojí litanie překvapeně zvedne hlavu a upřeně mi kouká do očí.

„A ráno jsem to s tebou chtěl probrat, protože jsem měl pocit, že ta intimita byla oboustranná, že to rozhodně nebyl jen sex, a že bychom třeba mohli… No, ale tvoji reakci jsem vážně nečekal. Jsem debil, že mi nedošlo, jak hrozně těžký to pro tebe musí být a že jsem ti vlastně šíleně ublížil. A myslel jsem si, že toho lituješ a že mě za to asi začínáš nenávidět a že je všechno v háji. Že jsem přišel o to nejlepší, co jsem kdy v životě měl…“

„A Harry se mě dneska zeptala, jestli nejsem úplnej kretén, že s tebou trávím všechen čas a záleží mi na tobě jako na nikom jiným a pořád mluvím jen o tobě a nemůžu dostat z hlavy, co jsme spolu dělali, a chtěl bych si to zopakovat, a přitom mám pořád pocit, že jsme takoví normální kamarádi. A v tu chvíli mi to došlo, jenže současně jsem měl pořád v hlavě hroznej zmatek a-, no, ty koneckonců sám nejvíc tvrdíš, že jsem úplnej idiot, a asi máš úplnou pravdu, protože já jsem se vážně totálně zaseknul a nedokázala jsem si připustit, že- umpff!“

Zbytek věty mi ukradnou Sherlockovy plné, hebké rty. Šokovaně zmlknu a strnu, neschopen sebemenšího pohybu. Sherlock se trochu odtáhne, červené, pláčem opuchlé oči jsou rozšířené strachem, ale současně se v nich rozsvěcují jiskřičky naděje. Znovu krátce přitiskne své rty na moje, neobratně, něžně a tak nevinně, až to zabolí. Několik vteřin na sebe upřeně zíráme, Sherlockovy rty se zvlní v opatrném úsměvu, moje srdce se rozbuší bláznivou nadějí… a vzápětí se oba rozesmějeme, nevěřícně, úlevně a trochu nepřirozeně, jak smích odplavuje vypětí posledních dní. Tiskneme se k sobě a oběma nám tečou slzy, tentokrát políbím já jeho a o pár vteřin později už se líbáme jako šílenci, ruce tápou po každém kousku kůže a dotýkají se navzájem tak opatrně, jako by se bály, že ten druhý každou chvíli beze stopy zmizí.

Líbáme se a líbáme, brečíme a smějeme se a hladíme a stahujeme ze sebe oblečení, aby mezi námi už nebyly žádné bariéry, a konečně se opájíme pevným objetím nahých těl. Netuším, kolik minut nebo hodin uplynulo v našem bláznivém, nádherném a rozjitřeném bezčasí, ale postupně nám začínají docházet slzy i energie, šok ustupuje, ruce se přestávají třást, dech se zklidňuje a hystericky rozvířené emoce opadávají. O slovo přihlásí nastřádaná únava, které ovšem Sherlock, jak jeho dobrým zvykem, statečně vzdoruje.

„A co teď?“ zamumlá tázavě a přitiskne se ke mně klínem, který rozhodně nezůstal k našemu počínání netečný. Ostatně ani můj ne. „Teď nic,“ zklamu ho, i když s nejvyšším sebezapřením. „Oba jsme polomrtví, já mám ranní službu a ty odhadem tak dvě promile na žíle. To fakt není dobrá startovní čára.“ Sherlock nesouhlasně zamručí. „Až mně zítra skončí směna a tobě kocovina, tak to napravíme,“ dodám s úsměvem a statečně odolávám Sherlockovým protestům. Nechce se dát lacino, ale únava ho i přes veškerou snahu zmáhá čím dál víc, až nakonec přestane mluvit a během pár minut se oba v těsném objetí propadneme do hlubokého, úlevného spánku.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Ráno se probudím s klidně oddechujícím Sherlockem stále v náručí, pozoruju jeho uvolněné rysy, dlouhé sklopené řasy, ústa s náznakem úsměvu, vlasy chaoticky rozhozené všude kolem a dlouhé hubené končetiny, které se kolem mě majetnicky obtáčí. A je to úžasný pohled. V hrudníku se mi rozlévá euforické teplo a expanduje do celého těla. Sherlock. V mém náručí. Můj Sherlock. Jakoby padla jakási neviditelná bariéra a my se konečně, konečně dostali tam, kde máme být. Jakoby svět byl konečně v pořádku.

Co nejopatrněji se vyprostím a tiše vyplížím, abych ho nevzbudil, a celou cestu do práce se křením od ucha k uchu jako totální idiot. Po dlouhé, strašně dlouhé době se cítím… šťastný. Dokonale, absolutně šťastný.

Celé dopoledne se musím násilím krotit, abych se neculil a choval se přiměřeně důstojně a soucitně s trápením svých pacientů, ale při obědě mi radost náhle zkalí děsivá myšlenka – co když Sherlock moje nadšení nesdílí? Co když vystřízlivěl a střihneme si druhé kolo trapného ticha, pokoření a pod povrchem bublající nenávisti? Co když nás dva žádný happyend nečeká? Ani teď, ani jindy? Snažím se tu představu vší silou zaplašit, ale nechce se nechat, a tak po zbytek směny nervózně popoháním ručičky hodin, abych už už mohl vypadnout domů. A s konečnou platností zjistit, jak na tom jsem.

Na Baker Street se ženu jak šílený, před domem se snažím trochu vydýchat a uklidnit třesoucí se ruce, abych nevypadal jako úplný magor, ale čert to ber. Stejně to pozná, kdybych se na hlavu stavěl. Zhluboka se nadechnu a vezmu za kliku.

Projdu chodbou až do obýváku, kde Sherlock zrovna probírá poštu. Otočí se, podívá se na mě a pár vteřin na sebe nehnutě zíráme. Atmosféra houstne nervozitou. „Johne, já, eh, víš, chtěl jsem…“ začne nakonec rozpačitě a upře pohled do země.

To mi stačí. Dvěma ráznými kroky překlenu vzdálenost, která nás dělí, vezmu jeho tvář do dlaní a odhodlaně ho políbím. Na pár vteřin ztuhne překvapením, ale vzápětí jeho ruce vyrazí do mých vlasů a polibek nesměle opětuje. Brzy se však nesmělost vytratí a líbá mě bez zábran, hladově a vášnivě. Do úst mi vklouzne jeho jazyk, zkoumá, dráždí a spolu s těmi nádherně hebkými rty mě rychle okrádá o sebeovládání. Líbáme se čím dál naléhavěji, Sherlock mi v náručí tvrdne na kámen a já po něm toužím tak, že se mi podlamují kolena a zatmívá před očima.

Přitisknu ruku na bouli v jeho kalhotách a zakousnu se mu do nejcitlivějšího místa dlouhého krku. Hlasitě zanaříká a zacuká se mi pod dlaní, až mám co dělat, abych z něj neserval všechno oblečení a nevrhnul se na něj hned teď.

„Vypadá to,“ zašeptám mu místo toho roztřeseně do ucha, „že naše minulá léčba nezabrala. A ty tvoje… obtíže se vrací,“ promasíruju ho skrz kalhoty. Zasténá a začne mi přirážet do dlaně. „Bojím se,“ namáhavě polknu a snažím se udržet hlas pod kontrolou, „aby se z nich ještě nakonec nestaly… chronický. To by byl průšvih,“ vklouznu rukou dovnitř a polaskám ho přes úplně mokrou látku spodků.

„O-obávám se, že už se stalo,“ vyrazí ze sebe Sherlock namáhavě mezi vzdechy. „Ta-tady pomůže už jen intenzivní dlouhodobá t-terapie,“ zajíkne se. „P-prosím, doktore,“ podívá se mi upřeně do očí, zatímco nahmatá moji ruku a pomalu si ji zasune do boxerek.

„Udělám, co budu moct,“ pevně ho sevřu a začnu po naběhlém penisu přejíždět nahoru a dolu. „Jenže léčba taky může trvat roky...“ dodám nervozně a napjatě očekávám odpověď. Verdikt.  

„S tím po-počítám,“ procedí skrz zaťaté zuby těsně před tím, než neodvratně ztratí schopnost mluvit. „S tím počítám.“

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuju za pozornost, doufám, že se líbilo :o) Pokud ano, dejte mi to vědět! Pokud ne, dejte mi to vědět! Pokud si nejste jistí... dejte mi to vědět! Těším se na všechny dobré i méně dobré připomínky :o)


End file.
